something to look forward too
by LvsShelbyLvs
Summary: "something to look forward too." that was what Emily's twin brother Ethan had told her the night before he left. he told her he'd be back, with something special. Some way for them to stay together. But what she gets is a whole lot to look back on.
1. Chapter 1

Something to look forward too.

Chapter one

Ending

My name is Emily, Emily Smooter, and _that_ night was the worst night of my life. I can remember it like it was yesterday, hell it was yesterday.

_The smell of smoke filled my nose as I raced over to him, to his dead body. The smell of dead vampire filled every other thought I had that wasn't about him. About my brother. I slammed my knees into the tough earth as I pulled his lifeless body into my lap. Dry sobs escaped my lip as I touched his face. I pressed my face into his bloody sweatshirt. I needed to save him. I needed him. But as I reached for his missing piece of his neck I was roughly dragged away. By four strong arms, I kicked and screamed as Edward grabbed my brother's body and tossed him over with the rest of them._

"_No," I screamed as I ripped away from them. "It's not fair." Rain beat down on us all as I raced to get him. I promised I would stay with him through everything. And I neared Bella and Emse stopped me dead in my tracks. Their faces looked as if they could cry, but they did nothing to stop them from burning my twin brother. My other half. _

But this is no way to start a story, this is an ending and what we need is the begging.


	2. Is it worth it?

Something to look forward to.

Chapter two

Is it worth it?

It was hot, hotter than normal for July weather in Oklahoma. Well at least I thought so. I walked outside and placed my full glass of ice tea on the round table in our backyard. The pool looked inviting and refreshing, but that meant I'd have to go back inside and find my swimsuit. And that wasn't going to happen; it was like the heat took all my energy away, just sucked it up. Maybe that's why the sun was so hot; it took everyone's energy for its self. That seems like a selfish way too look at it though.

I smiled at my thoughts as I picked up my drink and walked over to the pool. I slipped my bare feet into the cool water and sighed. My white short were most likely soaking wet now, but I didn't care, I let my long curly red hair down from on top of my head , it fell in frizzy curls down my back touching the side of the pool. I was in this big debate, do I go ahead and jump in the pool getting my clothes all wet or do I get up and try and find my swimsuit. I could always ask my mom. She after all is just inside making dinner. But that would mean I'd have to get up, and that just seems like way to much work. Sighing I pinched my nose and drove under water.

The little fishie's that my dad painted on the bottom of the pool when I was little stared up at me as I pressed my hand to the lime green one. To my fishy. I smiled as I pushed myself up and over the side of the pool. I was dripping wet as I picked up my tea glass and walked inside. The cool air made me shiver as I climbed the stairs to my bedroom. My room smell's of tropical rain, just like my sheets. I looked in the mirror, my t-shirt clung to my torso and my shorts clung to my thighs. I laughed at the sight. I looked a mess, my red curly hair frizzed as little pieces of hair dried and I had black circles under my eyes from mascara. I looked like a red raccoon. Stripping off my clothes I walked over to my dresser and pulled out an oversize t-shirt and a pair of black running shorts. I poked into the joint bathroom between my brother's room and mine; I ran a brush threw my hair real quick before running down the stairs. My brother said four weeks ago he'd be home from camp tonight, just after sunset. So I was excited to see him. This is the first time we've really spent more than a day apart, and I must say I was extremely lonely.

"Emily," my mother called from the kitchen.

"Yeah?" I called walking into the kitchen their stood my mother, the same red frizzy hair as mine but lighter and the same crystal clear blue eyes. She kneads the dough preparing it for bread.

"Would you mind making a salad, my hands are full?" she smiled over at me with a pleading look. I smiled and nodded my head.

"Of course, what are children for if they can't make a salad?" I'd always teased mom about having children so she didn't have to do the dishes or make salads. But that wasn't the reason. My father was sick, sicker than he ever let on. That's for sure. And the year I turned ten, was the year I lost my father.

Opening the fridge I pulled out the bagged lettuce and the rest of the stuff you put in a salad. It only took ten minutes for me to finish. I left the bowl on the counter as I walked into the living room; the front door has been open all day just in case Ethan decided to show up earlier. Which he hadn't much to my disappointment? I sat down in the lazy boy recliner that my brother got for Christmas last year. Flipping on the TV I tried to find something to occupy my mind as I waited for him to come through the screen door. Instead of watching Teen Cribs on MTV I watched the sunset. It slowly went down, every second I counted as it went down. Kinda like people count down the last ten seconds before the ball on New Year's drops. I was beginning to grow even more impatient when I saw his beat up truck pull into the drive way. I shot up and raced out the door, he had just stepped out of the car as I flung my thin arms around his neck.

"I missed you so much," he smelled like pine and dirt. Not my favorite smell but at least I had him. He tightly wrapped his arms around me taking in my scent. I knew what I smelled like, Dark Kiss, the new body wash I picked up at Bath and body works the other day when I went to the mall. He released me and I looked up at him. Unlike me his eyes were dark green like our fathers, but he has mom's red hair like me. He seemed paler then the last time I saw him, maybe it was just the fact that I was so tan now days.

"I missed you too, Emily." He said kissing my forehead. "And I'll come into your room latter we need to talk." He told me.

"We could talk now," I told him, as I grabbed his arm.

"No," he tickled me until I released him, "it's something to look forward to." I pouted as he chuckled walking inside. I had hear those word my whole life, from everyone it seemed like. I was a tad bit impatient. And that was an understatement. I followed him inside; still unhappy I had to wait.

I couldn't even pretend to sleep; I was pacing in my black and white stripped boy shorts and white three days grace tee. Ethan came in threw the joint bathroom. I had my back to him as I grounded in protest. I was not happy. It was nearing midnight and he still didn't show.

"Impatient much?" he asked smirking. I spun around and glared at him.

"Something to look forward too, was that really what you had to stay?" I asked. He smirked sitting in the chair across from my bed. I took a seat on my bed as he looked at me.

"I've changed." He told me, "And I want you to, to, I couldn't live without you, and this way we don't have to be split apart next year for college, this way we can always be together. " I looked at him questionably as he continued. "I'm something not human; I'm something unknown to most people."

"Okay Ethan, I'm a little worried about you." I told him as I pressed my hand to his forehead. Ice cold. Why didn't I notice him being ice cold when I hugged him? Was their some truth in his words? I wasn't ready to believe him, but just then he grab's my hand and cuts a small cut on my wrist and licks it. It stung. I wanted to scream but he covered my mouth. After about ten long seconds he lets go of me and I scoot as far away from him as I can.

"h-h-ow, W—w-why? I asked looking at him. He turned his head to the side as his green eyes phased away. They were red…. Really red… that's when I screamed. I screamed and ran…. My eyes gazed over as he caught up to me. "shh, Emily, I got you." That's when everything went black.

I woke up to my mother shaking me. The sun was up and the window was open. "Emily, for god's sake get up, you've been asleep for days." I felt hungry too hungry. For something I didn't recognize. Just then I bit my mother and she screamed but I didn't care, it was good. Too good. Once no more blood came out I screamed.

"You did this," mi screamed at my brother.

"No, it's something to look forward too."


End file.
